


bite me

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Blood, Cannibal!Matt AU, Gen, Slight gore kinda but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Ryan has a few questions about Matt's hobby. (commission for d_septicity, who created the cannibal!matt au!!)





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_septicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_septicity/gifts).



Ryan's rearranging the freezer. Matt watches him from the kitchen table, uninterested in helping, even though the mess is his fault.

"You worked in food service, dude, you should know to rotate your stock," Ryan says, putting another packaged slab of meat on the table, next to the Eggos. "That was in the back, the label says it's from September. How long can you keep this stuff?"

"Meat stays good in the freezer for a long time." Matt picks up the packaged arm muscle and smiles fondly, remembering this particular kill. He always has so much fun excavating the body, and this man had struggled quite a bit, even after being sedated.

"You should still put the new stuff in the back." Ryan picks up the freshest one - the writing on it revealing it was from the day before - and places it in the freezer. "Also, maybe stop killing people until you eat through some of this. You're taking up, like, the whole freezer."

"Sorry," Matt says, unapologetically.

Ryan rolls his eyes and continues organizing everything by date. Matt thinks about how lucky he is he landed a roommate who doesn't care that he's a cannibal, and only asks that he keeps the smell to a minimum and cleans up thoroughly. And he does.

Before he knows it, the job is done and Ryan's sitting across from him at the table, tapping away on his phone. Matt looks back down at the grocery list he had been working on.

"I have a question," Ryan says, after a while. Matt nods. "Does it... hurt? When you bite into your victims?"

"Me? No, my teeth are strong."

" _Them,_ dumbass."

"Oh. I mean, I give them drugs, but I think it still hurts. They're always trying to scream, it sounds like."

"I was just wondering cause, you know." Ryan looks away, like he's embarrassed of his curiosity. "How bad, do you think?"

Matt laughs, displaying his sharp canines. "Do you want me to bite you so you can see for yourself?"

Ryan visibly swallows and then says quietly, "Yeah." Matt stops laughing. He was joking, but...

"Are you positive you want that?"

"As long as you're not gonna eat the rest of me."

"I wouldn't," Matt chuckles. "Well, alright. Pull up your sleeve, I'll do it where you can hide it, cause it'll leave a mark for a while."

"How long?" Ryan asks, and Matt would think he was still on the fence if he wasn't already in the process of removing his hoodie.

"Probably a week. Maybe two." Matt watches intently as Ryan then rolls up his shirt's sleeve and points to a spot on his bicep. "There?"

"Yeah. Don't, uh." He pauses. "Don't hold back, okay? I wanna see how deep you can go."

Matt nods and stands, coming closer. Ryan's face shows nothing but interest. Matt focuses on the task at hand, holding Ryan's forearm and bracing against the opposite shoulder as he leans in. Ryan lets out a huff of laughter.

"Dude, I can feel your breath on my arm. It tickles. Just do it alr-"

He's cut off by Matt chomping down, hard. He lets out a strangled half-yell, acutely aware of the fact that he should be quiet so as not to alert the people living downstairs. He grabs onto Matt's shoulders with an iron grip, not to push him away but to have something to squeeze, like it's going to alleviate any pain whatsoever. He keeps thinking it's almost over, but Matt's teeth only sink deeper into his flesh. He can feel his skin splitting, tearing. His stomach flips and his head feels considerably light, but he's committed to learning this about his roommate. He chokes on a gasp and Matt finally, finally releases, pulling away and looking over his work, giving Ryan a chance to catch his breath.

It's red, so red, blistered indentations burning now that they're exposed to the air. His teeth barely dragged, leaving the marks rounded and nearly perfect shallow molds. He leans down again and Ryan's arm jerks involuntarily, afraid he'll be bitten again; but instead Matt laps his tongue against the wound, cleaning up some of the blood that had started to pool on the surface. Ryan's hands shake and he groans in pain. Matt comes back up and his eyes go wide.

"It's coming too fast," he says, quickly. "I'm- I'm sorry, holy shit, I didn't mean to go that- that deep-"

"Matt, I'm bleeding fucking _everywhere,"_ Ryan says, voice shaking, "j-just do _something,_ please."

"Y-yeah." Matt jumps up and grabs paper towels from a few feet away. "Press those on it, lots of pressure okay? I'm- I'm gonna find bandages. We _cannot_ go to a hospital with that." Matt disappears into another room.

"I know, dude. Couldn't afford it anyway." Ryan wants to laugh but he's dizzy from the pain, still struggling to catch his breath. He presses the bundle of paper to his arm and winces at the different kind of sting it brings. He closes his eyes and tries to think about anything else.

Matt reemerges a minute or so later with a roll of gauze, medical tape, hydrogen peroxide, and a few other things. He pulls a chair closer to get the job done easier, gently taking away the paper towels Ryan was using. Ryan opens his eyes and decides to stare at Matt, not risking even a glance at the deep wound. Though looking at him isn't much better; he can't ignore the fact that it's his blood running down Matt's chin, tinging the corners of his mouth red. Matt pours the alcohol on a new bundle of paper towels and finally meets Ryan's eyes when he touches it to the raw skin and the older man lets out a sob.

"Are- are you crying?" Matt asks, softly. Ryan blinks in confusion until he can feel the tears drip down his cheek.

"I- yeah, I guess- fuck." He shuts his eyes again. "It hurts so bad."

"I am so fucking sorry."

"It's okay, Matt. I asked you to do this." Ryan wipes his eye with the back of his hand and Matt looks like he might cry himself with the way he's blinking fast, eyebrows furrowed as he works diligently to clean the wound. 

Matt moves like he's done this before, and maybe he has; Ryan doesn't ask many questions. Maybe one of his victims has bitten him back, or maybe he backed out of a kill at the last second. Maybe he had a partner in the past that he was helping.

It doesn't matter. Ryan tips his head back, opting to keep his eyes on the ceiling now. Matt slathers something cool onto his arm - possibly ointment, he doesn't want to look to see - and moves on to wrapping the gauze around. Around, around, and around.

"That's a lot of gauze," Ryan comments.

"I don't want any blood to seep out. Here, hold the end down." Matt rips off a piece of medical tape with his teeth. A spot of blood from his lip is left on the tape when he smooths it down onto Ryan's skin, securing the bandage. He looks it over once more and nods. "Okay, I'm- I'm done."

Ryan looks down, finally. It's completely clean; there isn't even any thumbprints where Matt had held his forearm. He's sort of impressed.

"That was good. You should be a nurse."

"I'm much better at harming than healing," Matt says with a quiet laugh. "I'm- again, I'm so sorry, Ryan."

"It's alright, dude. Really." He wipes his face, making sure there isn't a trace of any tears. "Go wipe your face, my blood's still all over your mouth."

Matt licks his lips and winks.

"That's weird, dude. And you missed some."

He shrugs and goes to the bathroom to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> (sticks my leg up in the air) this was real fun to write. also if you've got $5-$10 to spare [you should commission me perhaps](http://greatwonfidence.tumblr.com/post/161721757828/fic-commissions-lets-go) ;)


End file.
